Typical aircraft engines and/or nacelles generally comprise a thrust reverser system. The thrust reverser system may be configured to provide reverse thrust to slow the aircraft during a landing event (e.g., after touchdown) by at least partially redirecting the flow of air in the bypass air duct in the forward direction of the aircraft. During maintenance of the thrust reverser system, doors of the thrust reverser may need to be retained in an open position for the safety of maintenance personnel and to reduce the likelihood of damage to components of the thrust reverser system.